Don't leave me
by Bloodstrewn-Angel
Summary: Okay then, this story is based on tsume and toboe.During a battle toboe is injured when he wakes he talks with tsume and they end up having and argument with then of course causes toboe to run off.While in the woods he sis attacked and now has to deal wit
1. Chapter One

Don't leave me.

BSA:Okay then this would happen to be my first wolf's rain story so let me know if it is any good or if I should stop working on it completely..

Bakura: But if you tell her to stop break it to her gently…she's a bit sensitive……

BSA : . ……ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter one: First thoughts.

It was a cold, foggy morning in the forest, and the group trudged ever on toward paradise. It had been almost three days since they last stopped to rest and as I'm sure you all can guess, they weren't to happy about it. As usual Kiba was up front, off in his little la la land.Tsume was close behind all spacey like thinking about Ra knows what. Surprisingly, Hige had purposely slowed down and was running with Toboe, who looked really tired. (Poor wittle thing.) Everyone was quiet when kiba stopped suddenly. The others stopped as well, and waited for an explanation. "What's wrong kiba?" Toboe asked quietly

"I swear I saw something." He answered.

"I don't see anything." Tsume said.

Hige raised his head high and sniffed the air slightly.

"Don't smell nothing either." He added.

They all stood in silence for a few moments, surveying their surroundings for anything unusual.

"You must be seeing things kiba." Tsume said sarcastically. Right as he opened his mouth to make another smart remark, a large shadowed figure flew out of the trees slamming him into a tree.

"TSUME!" They all yelled in unison. (They sure do that a lot) They all glared at the now visible creature. It was a giant snake, with shimmering green eyes and spiky scales.

"You have trespassed in my forest. For that….you….shall….all….DIE!!!!!" it said evilly lunging out at Tsume again. Kiba was the first to act and leapt up high in the air, clawing the creatures head. The snake hissed slightly and flung him away like a rag doll.Hige soon followed suit, but he too was quickly thrown away with a loud hiss. During all the action, toboe had run to tsume's side making sure he was okay. Then he looked up and the creature stared into his eyes, which glazed over in a trance. He stood dead still as the snake quickly wrapped around him and began to crush his body. He came out of his trance just as soon as he felt his oxygen cut off, unable to do anything else he began to gasp desperately and thrash around trying to escape. He soon began to lose strength and his struggling slowed, the creature had tightened around him making it impossible to even try.

"TOBOE!" Kiba yelled and lunged at the snake clawing his eyes till they bled. The snake hissed in pain and dropped the young wolf to the ground, gasping for air.Kiba was again thrown away, but hige and Tsume wasted no time and quickly attacked, biting and clawing till the creature fell. Obviously sensing his end, the snake lunged at the youngest wolf and sunk his venomous fangs deep into his side. Toboe let out a pained yell and fell to the ground. Tsume angrily clawed the creature's throat and killed him. Then he ran over to the pup and surveyed the damage as best as he could. Hige and kiba walked over to him as well.

"Do you think he'll be okay kiba?" Hige asked slightly worried for his young friend.

Looking down at toboe checked his eyes which were glazed and lifeless.

"I'm not sure……He's been poisoned….and it looks like he broke some ribs……"kiba answered with equal concern.

"So I guess we're going to have to find somewhere to stop..."Tsume said trying to mask his worry.They all agreed and hige and kiba went to look, while Tsume stayed to watch over the pup.

5 minutes later

Tsume sat quietly watching the pup, very worried at the pained expression on his face. Toboe had been asleep for a long time now, and was covered in sweat panting. He whimpered slightly in his sleep and shook slightly, obviously having a nightmare. Tsume reached over and brushed some hair from his face, causing the pup to jump awake and flinch away. Apparently the poison in his system had made him delirious and he backed away from Tsume scared. Tsume grabbed him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"It's okay….It's me…don't be scared..." he said soothingly.

"Ts-Tsume……."The young wolf clung onto him and just cried, repeating his name over and over.

"I'm sorry…for not helping you…Tsume..."

"It's okay, it wasn't you fault…Now you just need to rest.." he leaned toboe against a tree and stood up.

"I'll go get the others." He turned to leave but stopped when he felt a small cold hand grab his. His eyes wide with fear..

"Please……don't leave me….I don't want to be alone…please don't leave…" he whispered. Now Tsume felt even sorrier for him, so he leaned down and picked him up gently turning to look for the others.

"I won't ever….leave you…" Tsume said quietly, and smile when he felt the pup cling to him tightly.

Chapter one over

BSA: okay what you think?....hopefully it's a good attempt at wolf's rain….it am trying my best…..so don't kill me…review please..


	2. Chapter Two

BSA: All right then, the not as long as it seems like awaited chapter two. Hope you enjoy this one as much as the first.. Here it goes. Oh and don't worry everything bad that happens in this chapter will lead to good things..So don't kill me..And please forgive my terrible writing….I had a hard time making this scene work. Any way here it goes. Enjoy.

Chapter two.

Tsume had long since found the others, and they had found a cave. Once inside, Tsume sat in the corner, surprisingly, he still held the sleeping toboe in his arms. The others just sat around staying quiet.

Tsume's POV

It seems so strange to me….that suddenly I feel that I would be empty without him. In the last moments of that battle. Where I could have lost my own life…the only thing on my mind was keeping him safe….looking at his delicate face…and how he clung to me so tight. It made me start thinking…maybe this was what I had been missing.

Normal POV

They all tried no to look around to much, but they all knew everyone would talk eventually…Tsume stoop up and gently placed the sleeping pup on the floor. The others looked on in amazement at how gentle he was being. Hige was the first to speak (as usual)

"What 'cha doing. Tsume?" he said

"I need to think…I'm going for a walk." He responded quickly. Glancing at the small form in the corner one more time, he couldn't help but think he looked so sweet when he was asleep. Then he walked out of the cave and to the hills. Sitting on a tall rock he thought of all the times he had had with the kid.

Toboe's POV (obviously back in the cave)

'Where am I…..all I can remember am is talking with Tsume…the black…ah..My head hurts so bad..

Normal POV

He tried to move without hurting to much, but failed letting out a groan of pain.

"You finally awake runt?" (I'll just let you guess who said that one starts with and h winkwink) Finally able to sit up, he looked over at hige and kiba; hige of course had the ever present smirk. (Got that is so hot isn't it?)

"We were getting a little worried there kid, but at least Tsume made sure you stayed warm enough." Kiba explained. Toboe blushed a little at that comment. 'No wonder I was so warm all night.' He thought, looking around.

"Uh…where is Tsume?" he asked.

"He went out on one of his little thinking session." Hige said. Thinking for a minute, toboe stood and began to walk shakily toward the cave entrance.

"And where do you think your going?" kiba said.

"I want to see Tsume." He said, and kept going though he was in a great amount of pain.

To where Tsume is sitting in tsume's POV

Why can't I stop thinking about him?? All these feelings, they are driving me nuts…Why do I suddenly feel so empty with out him in my arms…why does he affect me like this…Damn it all. I really need to find a hobby..

Normal POV

Now he was getting frustrated. His ear twitched slightly as he heard soft footsteps drawing nearer to him. Toboe walked up next to him and sat down. Remaining quiet, as if unsure what to say.

"What do you want runt?" he said, causing toboe to jump a little.

"I um….just wanted to thank you….for looking after me.." he explained quietly.

"Yeah..Well don't get used to it. You really need to learn how to defend yourself. I bet you wouldn't last on day without me." Tsume said hotly.

"Why do you always yell at me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing! That's the point; you can't do anything on your own!"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Tsume??"

"Well if I'm just a jerk, then why are you still here??"

"Because I wanna help you! I wanna be your friend Tsume! But you won't let me!"

"Just leave me alone. I don't feel like putting up with you right now." Tsume said and roughly pushed the boy away. But he instantly regretted it when toboe let out a quiet whimper of pain. He looked up with tears in his eyes and a hurt expression. Tsume looked at him and then at his hand..

"Toboe….I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Tsume said as he walked slowly towards him. But toboe got up and ran off into the woods crying.Tsume, felt awful and went back to the others. He assumed like everyone else that toboe just needed to cool down and would be back soon.

Somewhere deeper in the woods.

Toboe ran as fast as he could, until he could run any more. Then he collapsed by a cliff and just laid there panting. Until he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He looked up and saw a man coming through the clearing. He was almost as tall as kiba, with red spiky hair and green eyes.

"Well now….what do we have here?" he said. Slowly drawing nearer to toboe, who just backed up until he hit the cliff. The man smirked and moved him self on top of the small boy.Toboe tried to struggle but the man punched him hard in his already injured side, causing him to scream. Then he just stared up at the man with wide fearful eyes…

'Tsume….where are you….' He thought.

End of chapter

BSA whoa…..interesting ne?

Yami: No it aint!

BSA: Infidel!

Yami: Butt muncher!

BSA: I shalt kicketh thee in the balls!

Yami: I shalt shut up now!

BSA: Good Plan!

Bakura: Why the hell are you yelling???

crickets chirping..

BSA: I don't know……..REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!

Bakura: o.O!

BSA: ok now time for some random ghetto trivia questions.

I ancient Egypt the pharaohs were mummified after death, and put in Canopic Jars. When a person was mummified their internal organs were placed in Canopic jars guarded by different gods. Which body part was kept in which of the jars?

Jackal jar:

Human jar:

Baboon jar:

Falcon jar:

If you figure this out just post it with the next review and I will post the answers in the next chapter. And let me know if the ghetto trivia is cool, and if I should keep doing it.oh well…Ja Ne


	3. Chapter Three

BSA: I found it! Yay! Well anyways, yeah I finally found it and I read over it and now I am going to post it. But before I do, I just want to say all those who are big toboe fans, I love that little kid more then anything but this story would not go the way I wanted it too without this scene. Is on my kneesso please don't murder meeeeee! And secondly, I want to say all those good at lemons, forgive my extreme lack of talent in that field. And some times I tend to repeat myself. So please forgive all of those things.

Chapter Three!

Toboe stared up with fearful eyes, but the man just smirked at him. He leaned down and whispered in a cold, sinister voice.

"I suggest you just keep still." He said, and nipped at his ear. Ignoring the warning, toboe started to struggle. And was rewarded with a hard slap, causing him to jerk his head to the side. The man tore away his shirt like it was nothing, revealing the bandages from his previous injury.

"So, you're injured….This should be more fun then I thought." He said and punched his healing side. Toboe screamed out at the pain, giving the man his chance. He jammed their lips together, exploring every inch of the boy's mouth. Then moving downwards, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck, lapping at the blood. He raised his blade to the kid's chest and made a quick clean cur, following many more, drawing something? Or writing something maybe. Whatever he was doing, there was not time to think about it. Using the bloody knife, the man cut away the pups pants like paper and tore them away. Toboe again started struggling desperately to escape.

"Please…stop…let me go…" Toboe said weakly, only to be punched again in his side, causing to wince and go still for just enough time. The man pushed into his unprepared virgin entrance, causing him to gasp. The man began roughly pounding the small frame below him, the blood acting to late as a lubricant.Toboe could do nothing but cry as the unbearable pain and abuse continued. The man finally had his relief and pulled out of the small boy. But before he actually left he decided to have some more fun. He began to punch, kick and slap the boy until there was not noise or movement from him. Then he pulled the pup up by his hair and gave him a wicked smile.

"Rest assured.." he said. "I will find you again…Cause now your mine." Then he threw him down and took off into the woods.

5 minutes later

Finally sure that he was gone, Toboe slowly stood and dressed himself, wincing when the sloth touched his chest. The he found a tall tree limb to use as support, and painfully began to walk back toward the others.

'Tsume..' he thought. 'You were right…'

Meanwhile in da cave

"It sure has been along time." Kiba stated quietly.

"Yeah the runt should have been back by now." Hige added. Tsume stood and quickly ran out of the cave, obviously worried at this point. He ran through the woods as fast as he could, following Toboe's sent.

'This isn't right..That damn kid should have been back hours ago.' Tsume thought, still running. Then, looking ahead, he slowed to a stop and stared with wide eyes. Toboe was standing atop the narrow hill, leaning on a tall branch, there was blood all over him, and his face was full of pain.

"Tsume…." He said, weakly and started to fall forward. Tsume ran forward quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. He gently shook him out of his daze.

"Toboe..What the hell happened.." Tsume said.

"You…were right..Ts-tsume.." he coughed out before slipping into unconsciousness. Tsume carried him quickly back to the cave, so they could help him. Once in the cave, kiba used what they had to clean and bandage his wounds. Then they all sat in silence, waiting for some one to speak out. Tsume was very worried at this point and didn't even bother covering it up.

"Will he be alright?" he asked.

"I hope so…thought I can't really say at this point." Kiba explained sullenly. Then they all sat in the silence for quite a few hours, and kiba and hige feel asleep. Tsume sat watching the pup in the corner, who suddenly started whimpering.

'Must be a bad dream.' Tsume thought.

Then he carefully pulled the sleeping kid into his lap and held him comfortingly. Surprisingly, the kid snuggled up to him and relaxed completely. Only when he was sure toboe was sleeping soundly, Tsume drifted into sleep..

End of chapter.

BSA: OK, GIVE ME A SIGHN!!!!!!!!!throws hands in the air and stands in a godly pose

About ten minutes go by and she still stands in that same spot

Bakura: sweatdrop Well she wants some reviews.

BSA: sees Bakura and clings onto him YAY! I FOUND MY MAN WHORE!!!!

Bakura: Man, I am so over this whole man whore things!!!!

BSA: Give me some reviews please and now for the answers to the ghetto trivia, and the new question.

The Answers:

Jackal Jar: The jackal head god Duamutef guarded the stomach.

Human Jar: The human headed god Imsety guarded the liver.

Baboon Jar: The baboon headed god Hapi guarded the lungs.

Falcon Jar: The falcon headed god Qebehsenuef guarded the intestines.

And now the next question:

In Wolf's Rain, which of Darcia's eyes was that of the wolf?

Post answers with the next review. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter four

BSA: Alrighty, I know it took me for freaking ever to post up this chapter and I would like to apologize ahead of time for it being so short. I ran out of ideas and then this just popped in my head so I hope this will be good for you until I can figure out what else to do with this story. So R&R please!

Chapter four.

It was early the next morning, when the sleeping pup, woke up. It took him a few seconds to register where he was, but he noticed almost instantly, the position he was in. He was curled up on Tsume's lap, snuggled up to his chest. His cheeks flushed a deep red as he wandered how he ended up like this.

Toboe's POV

Well this is akward..I don't remember being here last night. Last night?...That's right..I made Tsume angry..And ran away….Then that guy….he…uhg, I think I'm gonna be sick..

Normal POV

Images of the previous night flashed through his head, and he got scared at the though of being close to people, even Tsume.He felt sick and everything hurt, he started shaking and let out a small whimper. Tsume woke up, took one glance down, and gave Kiba and Hige that 'give us a minute' look. They caught on, or rather; Kiba caught on and dragged a confused hige out of the cave.

Tsume looked at toboe and took in the bruises and cuts he had not wanted to ever see on his toboe.

"Hey kid, you finally awake?" he said.'Toboe jumped slightly, not expecting him to wake up so fast. The he looked up at his face and just stared.

"God, toboe, what the hell happened to you?" Tsume said with alittle more force then he wanted to. Toboe looked away, but Tsume put a hand on his face turning him back. But toboe clenched his eyes shut not wanting anyone to know, he shook his head slightly, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Toboe, look at me." Tsume said gently, but with a tone that said 'don't argue.' So he opened his eyes and looked into tsume's gold ones. Those he was scared, looking into tsume's eyes calmed him. Letting the tears flow freely he spoke quietly.

"Th-that guy…he…I-I tried to stop him…but h-he.." eh broke off in mid-sentence and broke down in sobs. Tsume thought about it for a minute, then it finally hit him…He wrapped his arms tightly around Toboe's waist and held him close.

Somewhere in the woods.

Kiba was laying on the top of a large rock staring into space, and Hige was on the ground poking Kiba's foot. Sighing, he looked up at Kiba.

"I'm bored! Why wouldn't you let me listen?" he said loudly.

"Because, Tsume wanted to talk to him alone." Kiba answered.

"Since when have you ever listened to Tsume?"

Kiba sighed and went back to ignoring him.

Back in da cave.

Tsume sat still leaning on the wall, staring at toboe who was sound asleep with his arms wrapped around tsume's neck. Tsume was perfectly content with staying this was, with the person that meant the most to him wrapped up in his arms.

Tsume's POV

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…I can't believe I never noticed before..

Normal POV

Tsume sighed and thought about what toboe had told him earlier. He was so angry. How could he have let him go on his own like that…

'If I ever find that guy, I swear I will kill him.' Tsume thought. 'Nobody touches **my** toboe in such ways.' He thought on it for many more hours, planning how to torture the guy once he found him.

End of chapter.

BSA: OMFG! Did I write that?...weird how the mind works when one is sick.. Anywho like I said sorry for it being so short….. For the ghetto tivia..Answers and new question at the bottom.

Answer:

question was "In Wolf's Rain, which of Darcia's eyes was that of the wolf?"

The answer is: Drum roll Hi left eye! (See this link for proof http: new question is: When does Tsume explain to toboe how he got his scar? 

Give me the answers with next review..Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five.

BSA: Okay y'all, sorry if it's to short and sorry if it sucks. I had in school suspension for accesive tardiness, got my work done early, did a bunch of arts and crafts, then threw this together in a fit of sheer boredom…… ! Anywho, just FYI, this scene starts off in a dream then kinda blends with reality… . …or something like that…long annoyingly quiet pause SO, here goes nothing. .

Dream sequence

A red moon shines in the black sky and all is deathly quiet. Standing alone in an opening, toboe looks around with fearful eyes. Suddenly, he is thrown to the ground and stares into the psychotic face of his attacker. Closing his eyes tightly, desperately trying to throw the images away.

Back to reality

Tsume shook the pup, trying to wake him from his obviously painful sleep.

"Toboe! Come on, Wake up!" he yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" toboe screamed, jumping awake covered in sweat, panting. Tsume touched his shoulder lightly and sighed when he flinched.

"Toboe…" Tsume said quietly. Toboe turned and blinked a few times before clinging back onto him. Tsume wrapped his arms around the shaking youth yet again and tried to comfort him.

"Hey…. It's okay..It was just a dream." He said.

"Tsume….I'm scared.." toboe said barely above a whisper.

"You don't need to be afraid…You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Tsume assured him.

About ten minutes later

Once toboe had finally settled down again, Tsume put his hands on his shoulders and pulled him back far enough to look into his eyes.

"Look…about the other day…it wasn't…I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just so frustrated and I couldn't figure out why so I was mad…I shouldn't have taken it out on you..I'm sorry.." Tsume said softly.

"You don't have to apologize to me Tsume…" toboe said looking away."You were right…I am useless…I can't even defend myself…"

"No…your not useless..Your just young… you're still growing, you don't have to worry about these things till later." Tsume explained. Toboe's eyes grew large and filled with tears, Tsume wiped them away with his hand. Letting his hand linger, he stroked the pup's face gently. Toboe nuzzled his hand, enjoying the warmth coming from them. Tsume leaned forward slowly, he pressed his lips firmly on the pups, in a simple yet sweet kiss. When he pulled away a few moments later, Toboe's face was completely scarlet. He looked adorable even to Tsume with that clueless expression. Tsume couldn't help but smile as toboe, who was obviously trying to say something, got all embarrassed cause he couldn't think of anything. When he noticed Tsume was watching, he blushed even more. Tsume chuckled slightly.

"Kid, you are to cute when your all clueless." He said.

Toboe blinked a few times then gave a little awkward smile.

Toboe's POV

Oh my god…. Tsume just kissed me…that was unexpected, but who cares! He did. And he complimented me too. Does this mean my dreams are coming true? Does Tsume actually care about me? Oh, he's watching me again…I think my face is gonna melt off.

Tsume's POV

Whoa, did I actually just do that? I did…I finally made a move…and he responded. He looks so beautiful when he's all flustered. No one else can ever see this face..This is the feeling I have been missing. This is my goal in life…. To protect this boy…the one I love…

Normal POV

Tsume hugged the boy to him tightly and Toboe nuzzled his neck slightly. A few minutes later, they're breathing evened out and they both fell asleep.

About five minutes later

Kiba and Hige walked back into the cave and glanced around until they're eyes rested on the sleeping forms in the corner. Hige gave that look that said 'I knew I missed something!' And went into the unoccupied corner to sulk. Kiba sat at the entrance of the cave watching the light rain that had begun to fall. Smiling to himself when he glanced at his two sleeping companions.

'About freaking time!' he thought. Quietly laughing to him self.

End of Chapter

BSA: Holy Freaking Spazoids! That was a lot longer and a lot better then I thought it would turn out. Must be the inspiration of the hot ISS teacher we had today.

Hot ISS teacher: .! Yo ladies! **Suddenly starts dancing to a song that randomly turned on in the background ** I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy yeah!

BSA: **melts **

Chibi Seto: **runs around the room like a crazy person ** WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT WITH MEEEE!

Random God Like Voice: REVIEW PLEASE! OR ELSE!


	6. Chapter Six

_BSA: Okay, let me say right now, thank you to everyone who favorite…ed this. To be totally honest I haven't worked on the story for about 5 years now, but I would feel like an ass if I didn't. So bear with me on getting back into the story again. And hopefully the writing style will still work out for you._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Wolf's Rain, or any of the characters! (unfortunately)_

**Chapter Six**

Golden light drifted across tree covered wilderness as the morning sun rose in all its glory. A shadow stretched across the grayish rocks towards the mouth of the small cave, the dozing wolf that sat there letting out a slight groan as the light covered his face.

Kiba blinked rapidly until his sight adjusted, stretching his back slightly and yawning. With a quick glance around he noted that everyone had remained in their respected locations, and he silently stood up. He treaded towards Hige, who lay (still snoring) asleep in the corner, and giving him a swift kick in the butt.

"Huh? Wha-wha-what?? I'm up I'm up..." he mumbled, pulling himself to sitting, and glancing up. "The hells your problem Kiba?" he snapped.

"Its morning. We're going to hunt." He gave his simple reply and turned to start out of the cave.

'Well that just explains everything!' Hige thought grouchily. Though he stood up, following behind the white wolf with a tired pout on his face.

Through the early morning bitch-fest from the lazy brown haired wolves, Tsume had forced himself to remain "asleep" to avoid his laughter. Now that they were gone, however, he glared at the bright sun and popped his neck loudly. Loud enough, in fact, that the red head in his lap began to stir as well.

Toboe blinked tiredly and looked around while yawning. Finally turning his eyes to the man beneath him, he jumped slightly, his face turning red. Tsume released a low laugh, ruffling the young wolf's hair, causing his usual fit over his hair being messed up.

"If waking you up is always gonna be this amusing then I'm set on entertainment for a while." The silver haired wolf commented, causing the blushing boy to look up.

"I guess I forgot where I fell asleep last night, it surprised me…" he said with an embarrassed smile. The same smile that caused the older man's heart to flutter each and every time he saw it. "But then again, I supposed I'll have to get used to it won't I Tsu-MEH!" he stopped mid sentence as he was pulled into a loose hug.

Both remained quiet as a soft breeze floated through the cave.

**In the Woods**

"I mean seriously, it took them freakin long enough. And here I always thought Tsume was Mr. Tough Guy and all bad ass and stuff. And he was blushing almost as much as the runt!! Can you believe it man! This is gonna be so much fun to harass him about!" Kiba continued absentmindedly walking as Hige rambled on and on, a slight smile on his face.

This did not go unnoticed, as Hige faltered in his speech, wondering what he could have possibly said to amuse Kiba. He blinked a bit, and remained quiet, lagging purposefully behind at a slower pace. He often did this, and wondered if anyone every noticed.

"We're going to have to be heading out in the next few days...Toboe is obviously getting better… And we've wasted so much time..." Kiba said in his usual toneless voice.

Hige nodded, though, only half listening as his eyes drifted over the white wolf with glazed eyes. Memorizing things he knew he shouldn't even be interested in.

'Gaaaawwwwddd…Kiba if you only knew the awesome view I get every time we run...' he thought, a twinge of pink and a perverted grin crossing his face.

"What's the rush boss man?" he commented, throwing in his recently acquired nick name for their unofficial pack leader. Speeding back and up and chancing a look at the man's face.

"No rush... He is getting better, and you know the longer we stay the more he's going to apologize for the hold up he thinks he causes..." Kiba threw out a very UN-Kiba like answer, and increased his speed even more, making Hige chuckled slightly.

'Was that a blush I saw? Well isn't that cute.' He thought, watching Kiba run off into the trees.

**Cave**

Tsume leaned on the wall, his shoulders tense as he watched Toboe stumble around every where. Though he, originally, never planned on allowing it, he had been cheated into it by the usual pout party from the red head. Who had gone on for nearly an hour about how much he was "holding them up" and "causing them problems" and all the usual Toboe nonsense.

Kiba and Hige had wondered back into the cave a few minutes ago, and they too watched the boy with interest. Though Tsume couldn't help but notice all the adoring glances Hige threw in their leader's direction.

**KIBA POV**

I don't know which is making me feel sorrier, watching Toboe stumble over everything or watching Tsume watch Toboe stumble over everything. It is nice that Toboe wants to put so much work into it, but he shouldn't wear himself out to badly… Tsume might hurt me if anything happens.

**NORMAL**

It was difficult to hold in the occasional chuckle, watching Tsume follow him around and freak out every time he tripped or stumbled. But the stress in the air seemed to have dissipated while they were gone and a relaxing calm took its place.

'So bad things really can lead to good things…'Kiba thought with a smile.

**End o' Chapter**

_BSA: Drop me a line!!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**BSA:** THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! And to answer everyone's questions…… All in due time

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN OR IT'S CHARACTERS! (Unfortunately)

Normal

"But I've gone the last fifty million times!!" Hige exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Than one more time wouldn't kill you. Consider it exercise porky." Tsume said with sarcasm, sprawling out on the cave floor. Hige grumbled in the corner, and Kiba shook his head at the two arguing. Toboe, who had remained quiet most of the past few minutes, looked at everyone's faces and sighed.

"You know Tsume… Hige does have a point." He said quietly, realizing at once that everyone was now watching him. "Hige has been doing a lot of the hunting lately, maybe you could go, just this once…" He finished, looking downward and awaiting the answer. Silence reigned through the room for several minutes, before a quiet grumble was heard. Tsume pulled himself to his feet and glared at Hige from the corner of his eye.

"Fine I'll go." He growled out, sprinting from sight. Without Toboe noticing, Kiba pulled the suddenly proud of himself brown haired teen aside.

"Keep a good eye out while we're gone. There's been a weird scent in the air lately." He said quietly, heading after Tsume when Hige nodded.

Again, the silence reigned.

Toboe fidgeted awkwardly, glancing every which way, not knowing if he should start a conversation. When finally he looked up, he noticed Hige looking (for once) very attentive at the opening of their recent living area. He watched everything as if it was suspicious of something, and jerked at the most random noises.

'I wonder what that's all about…'He thought with a shrug.

ELSEWHERE

The woods were silence. No wind. No sounds.

The two wolves moved fluidly through the trees, keeping the silence constant. After several minutes, they caught sight of a small heard of deer. Making quick work of the two larger ones, and remaining in the opening of the woods to eat one themselves.

A strong gust of wind spiraled around them and with a sudden jerk; their noses were in the air and their fur standing on end. With a quick glance at each other, they sped back to the others.

THE CAVE

Hige sighed, leaning further on the wall behind him. Turning slightly to look into the cave, he saw that the red head was dozing in the corner and he smiled slightly.

Until an odd smell reached his nose.

He stood quickly, causing Toboe to jump awake and fall over with tired eyes.

"Hige? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, walking up behind him slowly. He opened his mouth to speak again but stopped as his friend let loose a deep growl. He looked into the trees, trying to find what was disturbing him so much.

One Glance. Two Glances. On the third glance he spotted a figure in the distance, and he strained his eyes to see what it was. As the figure stepped slowly forward, features began to unblur and become clearer. A mass of messy red hair, pale skin, and eyes like green venom.

Smirking as he moved, the figure of Toboe's worst nightmare came stalking closer.

The red head backed quickly into the cave's corner, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground with a yelp. Brown eyes growing wide.

Suddenly, the man stopped, watching Hige with a calculating stare. Seeming overly calm, considering there was a large, angry wolf giving him the evil eye. A moment later, the man's head fell back, as a loud laugh erupted from his mouth.

"How cute…" he said with that same deep voice Toboe remembered. "Leave my toys alone for a few days, and they think they can go out and make little friends…" he looked passed the battle ready Hige, apparently enjoying the fear he was causing the red head.

Without the slightest hesitation, Hige launched himself in the man's direction with speed. Barely seeming to move, the man reached into his pocket and moved with ease. Seconds later, the wolf lay still in the snow.

Another laugh pierced the air, as the man drew closer, stepping into the cave and tossing something to the side. With a quick glance, Toboe spotted a small syringe lying near the wall.

"Amazing isn't it?" The red head returned his attention to the explanation. "My own invention…simple neutralized venom. Within seconds, the smallest dose can paralyze even someone his size, temporarily…To bad…" he said, stopping a few feet away and standing over him.

Tilting his head a bit, he smiled deviously.

"Now…Where did we leave off?"

END CHAPTER

**BSA:** Drop me some thoughts!!


	8. Chapter Eight

BSA: Yeah yeah, I know I've kept you waiting and I'm a horrible person and cruel and all that crap, BUT! Telling me that you're not going to review my stories anymore isn't getting me anywhere. For the information of anyone who cares, I've had some things to deal with. A bit of trouble with the law enforcement, and the death of a friend. I appreciate all of you who enjoy my stories, and continue with your support. Hopefully this was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! (Cause if I did it wouldn't be nearly as interesting, and there would be lots of yaoi…..)

LAST TIME:

Another laugh pierced the air, as the man drew closer, stepping into the cave and tossing something to the side. With a quick glance, Toboe spotted a small syringe lying near the wall.

"Amazing isn't it?" The red head returned his attention to the explanation. "My own invention…simple neutralized venom. Within seconds, the smallest dose can paralyze even someone his size, temporarily…To bad…" he said, stopping a few feet away and standing over him.

Tilting his head a bit, he smiled deviously.

"Now…Where did we leave off?"

/O/O/

Standing still, hunched over slightly, and seemingly without a care in the world, the man watched with mute fascination to see what would happen. Toboe, though never taking his eyes off the figure in front of him, began to slide carefully over the rocks. Trying to make his way close enough to the exit to make a run for it. But for every move he made, his attacker stepped further forward.

"H-hige?" he called with a quiet voice, though he knew there was nothing his friend could do at this point.

With a long sigh, the green eyed man took the final two steps forward, grabbing a hold of the boys already shaking arm and pulling him up to face him. Toboe, though against his own wishes, let a small whimper escape his lips. As quickly as he blinked, his back was thrown roughly into the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. As he attempted to slow his heart, the man watched him and suddenly took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Ohhhh...How sweet..." he said in a low tone, all the while pinning his shaking arms above his head. "Did you actually think this was over?"

Toboe, feeling the man's hot breath on his neck, began to tremble, closing his eyes and turning away as well as he could. But a sudden pull on his hair forced him to turn back. "Well it seems a lesson in manners is needed here." The man said dryly. "First rule, my little pet, you look at me when I'm talking to you. Is that clear enough for you?" a strangely happy tone laced in his voice. The teen, before he could stop himself, jerked his head out of the offending hand that held him. Realizing, too late, his mistake as that same hand closed around his throat, pulling him slightly forward and again slamming him into the cold wall.

"Now let's try this again, shall we?" his dark smile was back. "When your master, that would be me, is speaking to you… You will look at him attentively like a good little bitch. Understood?" he finished adding some pressure to the boys injured ribs.

"y-yes…" toboe struggled out, barely above a whisper.

"Now that's a good little whore." he said, as his free hand began to slide under his victim's shirt. "Now for rule number two." He continued, pulling roughly at the already damaged material, causing it to rip. "How ever you came across this silly idea that you were allowed friends, that ends now. ...You are mine, and any 'friends' you decide to drag into your life, I will destroy. Understood?"

With hot tears filling his eyes, the young wolf could only muster a small nod and response. "y-ye-yes…" he muttered.

"Glad to see my lesson is sinking in. And not to force too much on you on the first day, but there is a third rule." He seemed in a world of his own, his hand continuing its torturous exploring. "And it's quite simple really…You're only goal in life from now on, is to do….Well, whatever I tell you to do." He paused for another agonizing moment. "Ohhh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Here I am, having the time of my life and I haven't even introduced myself have I?" he grinned yet again. "The name is Malikai. Not that you'll even be using it." He finished with a laugh in his tone, reaching once more into his pocket and extracting yet another syringe. "Now today, we're going to have ourselves a good ole' experiment session."

Toboe watched the offending hands, trying not to let his utter fear show to much as he stared at the menacing fluid and needle.

"This is a new…"product" I'm working on. And I do not know, for the life of me, what it does." He pulled off the needle cover with his teeth and tossing it somewhere near him. "So you're going to help me find out...Now please, if you experience any sort of unpleasantness, let me know…Because I would really hate to miss it." With a quick jab, the large needle was jammed into the young wolf's arm, causing him to wince.

"Now let's see what happens shall we."

Elsewhere

The wind rushed past him, causing an almost painful ringing in his ears, but the grey wolf pushed on without thought. All his thoughts circled around returning to their recent temporary residence as soon as humanly (or in this case, wolfly) possible. As suddenly as he blinked, his white furred companion was in front of him, causing him to skid to a halt with a vicious snarl.

"What the hell are you doing kiba??" he exclaimed with a glare, which was met equally.

"We can't just rush in there without thinking, what if this creep already found the others? If we go flying up there all loud and single minded as you are, what's to stop them from doing something reckless." His voice seemed almost panicked and very unusual trait for the ever emotionless leader.

"So you just wanna take a casual stroll and act like nothing is happening? Real smart." He growled out.

"That's not what I meant. We just need to think this through. The element of surprise can only help us at this point."

Tsume continued his relentless glaring but submitted that it was a good idea, and kiba stood tall once again. "You take left, I'll take right. As quietly as possible." With a nod, they both jolted again into the woods, this time in different directions.

At this point, toboe found himself on the cold stone floor, wanting nothing more than to get up and run till he fell. The sinister green eyes of his attacker scoping his every move with a calculating stare, and an occasional amused smirk, like something was funny to him. This all seemed pretty pointless, but the young wolf was just grateful that the man's vicious nature seemed to flood away for the moment.

And after several minutes of silence, the man slid a bit further down the wall, his eyes sliding closed. Listening to his breathing even out, toboe stared in stunned amazement.

'Is he asleep...' he thought, chancing a glance in that direction. And sure enough, green eyes remained closed, with a serene look on his face.

Moving as slowly as he thought himself physically capable, toboe pulled himself to his feet, moving carefully backwards with a shaky hand on the wall. When he felt he was far enough away, he turned to bolt from the cave. One stride. Two strides. The third bringing with it a painful jolt to the chest, sending him back to the ground. His arms instantly went around himself, his eyes clenching closed as he fought the urge to vomit. As suddenly as it started, it spread. Like a wildfire, it seared through his veins causing a vicious trembling to wrack his body.

Seemingly out of the air, and sudden weight slammed him to the wall. After regaining his wits enough to look up, he was again met with a Cheshire grin.

"So you really fell for it. Don't bother, I told myself, even a half-wit kid like you could not be that stupid." He through his head back in a laugh. "Oh but how wrong I was...You really are a piece of work you know that. The best entertainment I've had in months, really. God, where is a camera when I need it."

The red head wolf, fought the urge to weep, though it was strong, and managed to pull himself into a sitting position. With all the energy he could muster, he sent an almost convincing glare at him before being overcome once again by white hot pain. He heard the man, he now knew as malikai, chuckle in delight.

"Oh how nice." He suddenly exclaimed, looking towards the caves entrance. "We have company."

The low sound of growls drew toboe's eyes to the outside, and he was met with two pairs of vicious but concerned eyes. He could have jumped up and down with glee, but another wave of fire had him gasping for air again.

"Well now, you seem to have come at an inconvenient time. Me and my pet were just about to leave."

And as quickly as the sentence was out of him mouth, a loud howl echoed off the walls.

/O/O/

BSA: Well, keep me up on the input. I'm doing my best to keep it regular here from now on.


	9. Chapter Nine

BSA: At last it has arrived, the long awaited Chapter Nine. You have no idea how hard this was to work out, I almost gave up on this story entirely. But fueled by the dozens of reviews and comments, I forced myself to continue. This will lead up to the finale and one last chapter to end it all. I hope you will consider this worth the wait, and I will try to get the last chapter done soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, or any of its characters. (Unfortunately)

~~ Previously ~~

The red head wolf, fought the urge to weep, though it was strong, and managed to pull himself into a sitting position. With all the energy he could muster, he sent an almost convincing glare at him before being overcome once again by white hot pain. He heard the man, he now knew as Malikai, chuckle in delight.

"Oh how nice." He suddenly exclaimed, looking towards the caves entrance. "We have company."

The low sound of growls drew Toboe's eyes to the outside, and he was met with two pairs of vicious but concerned eyes. He could have jumped up and down with glee, but another wave of fire had him gasping for air again.

"Well now, you seem to have come at an inconvenient time. Me and my pet were just about to leave."

And as quickly as the sentence was out of him mouth, a loud howl echoed off the walls.

A piercing cry echoed through to surrounding forest, ringing in his ears as green eyes grew wide; stumbling under the weight of a great gray wolf whose teeth moved dangerously close to his throat. He recovered quickly from his shock and with grace he side stepped to avoid what could have been a deadly blow. A smirk formed on his thin lips as he was approached again, this time by the fierce gold eyes of the pack leader; Kiba circled with teeth bared, as the man pulled a sleek shimmering blade from his jacket.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were against me being here." He hissed, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I mean really, can't you see we were in the middle of something?"

Toboe watched the display, his eyes blurred with tears; the pain, now leaving a tingling trail of numbness across his limbs, was lessening into a dull throbbing. As his vision grew darker, a pair of gold eyes found his and he felt himself pulled into a warm embrace.

"C'mon kid, time to go," Tsume said as he pulled the teen to his feet and lifted him into his arms. "HIGE! Wake Up!" he added, kicking a fairly decent sized rock in his direction, almost releasing a sigh of relief when the boy stirred.

As soon as Tsume began to walk, the red head in his arms was caught in a wave of dizziness and he clutched the elder's shirt; trying to find some form of stability in the spinning world. Finally on his feet, Hige shakily joined his leader at the mouth of the cave. Facing down the mysterious man with fierce eyes, the two pack-mates began forward; slowly leading their target into a corner, and giving Tsume the space he needed to carry Toboe from the cave.

Seeing his prize being quickly walked away, the defensive man glared; his voice dripping with malice, "And exactly where do you think your taking my pet?" he questioned. Daring to take a step forward he was met with a pair of jaws, snapping barely a foot from his face; causing him to retreat to the wall once more.

Hearing the question cause the eldest of the pack to stop dead in his tracks, shoulders shaking with the force of his possessive growl. With practiced ease, he knelt at the mouth of the cave, leaning his companion against the wall. He stood slowly and soon joined the remainder of his pack, hackles rising as a turbulent rage settled into his heart.

Malikai blinked, seeming to finally see what was before him; and what a sight it was, as the faces of three monstrous wolves grew steadily closer in the narrowing cave. His eyes widened and a sharp breath escaped his chest as his back met with cold stone, and though he trembled with new found fear, his words were full of cocky defiance.

"You really think this intimidates me?" he speaks in a smooth, calm voice. "That you…any of you, are going to keep me from what's mine? Do you honestly think I didn't plan for a moment just like this one?" he wracked his brain, going carefully through everything he could remember on his person, anything that could back up his bold words; and with a slow reach into his pocket, he smiled.

"As if I would be outsmarted by a pack of dogs..." he said with a laugh, tossing the contents of his hand to the floor and watching as a thick cloud of smoke began to fill the cave.

Moving with stealth and speed around the wolves; now coughing and attempting to regain their bearing, he rushed towards the light and his freedom. He darted quickly into the sun and made to run for the trees, throwing a calculated stare over his shoulder; suddenly he froze, lips turning up as a hiss passed his lips.

"You…" he whispered, taking three quick strides and kneeling in front of the youngest of this pack. "I have never been cornered before, by anyone. You have proven to be quite the headache."

Through unfocused eyes, Toboe stared at the man before him; a bad feeling stirring in his gut. He struggled with his numb limbs, willing them to work if only for a short time; groping around behind him as he searched for anything he could use as a defense.

As the smoke began to clear, the stumbling wolves turned towards the light; upon seeing their friend's desperate searching they moved to run to his aid. Seeing the movement, the pale man sent out a quick grab, latching onto the young wolf's shirt collar and lifting his forgotten blade to his throat.

"Not another step boys." He said with a smile, watching the three skid to a stop several feet away. "I tried to make this easy you know. I'm not that complicated; just don't take my stuff and the world keeps on spinning." He rambled, beginning a slow trek backwards, dragging the struggling Toboe with him. "But you lot have turned this day into a ridiculous headache."

He moved with jerky, unsure steps toward the edge of the trees, "Now after all this…I don't even…" he paused for a moment, and after a quick look behind him he released a breathy laugh. "Well I have a way to fix this…for me at least; I believe there's an old term for it. Ahhh, what was it?...Oh right, that's it. If I can't have him…no one can."

Three sets of eyes went wide and he came to stand at the edge of a massive cliff; the wind whipping through red hair, Toboe looked between his friends, and the long and surely deadly drop behind him.

As time seemed to slow, a thought formed in his head; dozens of adventures and fights, how many times they have all protected him. Willing to give up everything if it meant they could all live to fight another day; a feeling began to spread through him, warm and tingling and reaching into the very ends of him. He felt it throughout his being, a feeling he hadn't known in years of existence…Anger.

With a last look at his friends, he called on all the reserves he had; forcing his heavy limbs to move, as he gripped the blade at his throat. With all his might he pushed and fought, causing the man behind him to stumble as they grappled for control.

As his tired limbs began to burn with strain, Toboe gave a vicious shove and as he glared, he saw green eyes go wide in panic. A feeling of weightlessness surrounded him, the wind whipping his hair, he stared unblinking, as the forest floor beneath them, disappeared. And then they were falling…

BSA: Again, I hope it was worth the wait and I will be working on the rest as fast as my brain will allow.

Ja Ne


End file.
